


Uncovered

by ItsLavender



Series: Universal Chaos Series [4]
Category: universalchaos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLavender/pseuds/ItsLavender
Summary: You always saw things from one side. But sometimes, the other has things you never knew about because you were busy hating or despising their existence. She doesn't change but she certainly tries to have a somewhat normal life after being defeated by UltraViolet in Ninjago. Now trying to gain back her strength, will she be ready in the end?
Series: Universal Chaos Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408645





	1. Chapter 1: Exhausted

After returning home from an earlier event, she still had school the following day. But its a price to pay when you have to lay low to avoid being found by your enemy. Even if that enemy came to visit her universe one day.  
  
  


When she woke up, she groaned. Once she started walking to school, she would hear whispers as she passed students. It just didn't help when a girl came up behind her. And she was so close to revealing herself by accident.  
  
  


"Hi. Are you new here?" The girl asked. "No. I've been here for a few months now. Why are you interested in me all of a sudden?" She asked. "I heard that there was a girl around here who could create portals and all that cool stuff. And seeing as everyone has been pointing me towards you, I realized that you're the only person I don't know in this school."  
  
  


Scoffing, she turns away as the girl introduced herself. "My name is Ally. I'm sure you have time to answer a few questions." Ally says. "What are you, a reporter? Just leave me alone." She says walking away from Ally.  
  
  


"See you around then!" Ally says. Once she was far enough from the reporter girl, she sighs. 'Almost as annoying as UltraViolet. Of course I have to deal with a girl like her. I might leave sooner if she bugs me even more.' She thought.  
  
  


First POV  
  
  


Getting into my classes was easy. The hard part was that reporter girl was practically following me. I haven't had a single moment today without her being there. And it didn't help that I could hardly sleep last night after what happened in a Ninjago universe I had tested on in the beginning when I first got my powers.  
  
  


UltraViolet gaining a new mode because of those ninja. The blast rendered me weak and I decided to return home to recover. I just had to wait until the time was right to go back out. But waiting was my least favorite thing and trying to live a 'normal' life didn't fit me anymore.  
  
  


_"You really think you can get their powers back from me? I started with them for a reason." I said. "They don't deserve to have their elemental powers taken. If this is the first universe you hurt, then I'm going to fix it!" UltraViolet says._  
  
  


_"I control the people of the city. You only have yourself and powerless ninja. Surrender to me now and I'll let their families be." I said. UltraViolet shook her helmeted head while keeping the Turbo-Rev Energy shield up, protecting the ninja and herself from me._  
  
  


_What seemed like minutes later, I almost had her. I almost had UltraViolet. I broke her shield and she had no other tricks up her sleeve. But when each of the ninja started putting their hands on UltraViolet's shoulders, I growled._  
  
  


_Blasting UltraViolet with a beam of my powers, I smirked thinking that she was mine. With a look at her, I realized that wasn't the case. "Taking the elemental powers of the ninja isn't easy. Its still inside of them, all of them. Ninja never quit and I certainly won't let you win. I will protect each and every reality, universe, and dimension from you." UltraViolet says._  
  
  


_As she started glowing, I pushed everything I had towards her. But her next word surprised me. "ELEMENTAL!"_  
  
  


_UltraViolet's armor changes into one similar to her normal armor but there were symbols on it. The symbols representing each of the ninja's elemental abilities. And then there was one I didn't even recognize. It looked like a flower but it wasn't one._  
  
  


_When she lands, she starts to attack me with her new power. But I kept her back. "A new mode isn't going to help you. That won't stop me." I said. But UltraViolet blasts me with all six powers from the ninja until it turned purple. 'Her own elemental power? Of course she gets one.' I thought._  
  
  


_I tried to counter her power but my powers weren't working. Growling, I glared at UltraViolet with my yellow eyes. "This isn't over. Enjoy your victory for now, I'll always come back." I said. And with that, I left and landed in my bed exhausted._  
  
  


"UltraViolet got lucky. How did she get their powers to work again? Ugh!" I muttered to myself. People are scared of me because they think I can create portals. They should be afraid when I get my full power back. This entire universe will be mine to control, even if I disappear suddenly.  
  
  


"Hey, you awake? School's over silly." A voice says. I groaned and sat up in realization. I fell asleep thinking about UltraViolet. And I was woken up by…  
  
  


"Ally? Come on! We should have let her sleep. Don't you know what people have said about her?" A boy's voice asked. I glanced between Ally and the boy standing at the door. "Of course I know the rumors. But the only way to find out if they're true is by questioning the subject of the rumor." Ally says.  
  
  


I rolled my eyes in annoyance and decided to leave while I could. But Ally stops me. "Come on! I just want to ask a few questions. Adam, help me." She says. I meet Adam's eyes and he shakes his head and looks away from me.  
  
  


"I can't! She's too scary. Why do you have to drag me into your adventures in being a teen reporter?" He asked. "Because I need another person to witness what happens." Ally says.  
  
  


I slip away and start towards the door. If I could get into the woods near the school, I could open a portal to my special place. I tried to speed walk but Ally and her friend Adam were already on my tail. I growled, tempted to stop them in place but once I was outside, I heard a very familiar sound.  
  
  


"Its my turn to smash puny humans." Earth says. "No, its my turn!" Fire says. "Quiet, both of you! I'll be crushing humans today in this universe." Metal says. I groaned at the sight of them. 'And why are you here, Elementor?' I thought in my head.  
  
  


Ally and Adam slow to a stop as they saw Elementor. "Maybe we should get out of here. That thing is destroying the school!" Adam says. I scoffed. But it was short lived when I heard another voice.  
  
  


"Not this time Elementor! This universe is under my protection." UltraViolet's voice rang out. I growled just hearing her. So soon? Did I really have to see her again so soon? Ally seemed to have forgotten about me and I watched as she started towards the football field to see UltraViolet and Elementor fight. Adam had to run after his friend just to make sure she didn't get into trouble.  
  
  


I took that moment to start towards the woods while taking my phone out. I kept it off but stood some feet away from the path into the woods and a few feet from the school. I smirked while using my phone as a decoy so people don't get suspicious as to why I was talking to 'no one' when I was going to use some of my power to confront UltraViolet without taking more damage.  
  
  


I close my eyes and soon I'm looking through a hologram of my true form as it floated in front of UltraViolet. "What brings you here? I hope my departure yesterday didn't make you actually miss me. I can assure you that I was surprised to find you here." I said through the hologram.  
  
  


"Dark Violet! I should've realized that you sent Elementor to this universe. Can't you leave universes alone for just a couple of months?" UltraViolet asked. I chuckled and stared at her. By the look of her form, she was exhausted and clearly unrested since yesterday's encounter. I smirked at my chance.  
  
  


"Perhaps you should have thought about resting before trying to come fight me or Elementor. Defeating you will be easy." I said. But instead of making my hologram continue, I'm shaken out of my trance and found myself being dragged by my mom away from the danger I was trying to take advantage of.  
  
  


"Who were you talking to on your phone!? Your father and I were wondering why you didn't get home from school at the same time you usually did. With the news showing what was happening at your school, I decided to get you myself." My mom says.  
  
  


I mentally growled at my own stupidity. "I was talking to my online friends. We like to roleplay with our voices and voice calling was the only way to do it." I lied. "You know how we feel about you talking to your friends you met online. Can't you make real friends at school or bring a boyfriend home instead?" Mom asked.  
  
  


Before I could answer, we were already at the house. But what surprised me was UltraViolet standing in front of the door, waiting for us. My mom clearly was confused as UltraViolet was showing herself without her armor. I was assuming she defeated Elementor or she was curious as to why I suddenly disappeared.  
  
  


Mom and I stopped a few feet from UltraViolet. I mentally growled thinking she found me because she knew about me being the original version of her. Had she not found my Violet, maybe she would still be in the dark. Laizen told her about me but I knew she didn't believe it at first. But everything probably fell into place after I tracked her to a reality of the Max Steel universe where Tachya was an adult and my Violet was staying there in her human form, hiding from me.  
  
  


"Who are you and why do you look like my daughter?" Mom asked UltraViolet. I held my breath as UltraViolet looked towards me. "Are you aware of what was happening at your school?" She asked. "You mean besides the monster that was destroying everything? I woke up to that when school ended. I was lucky to have left." I said trying to keep her from suspecting me.  
  
  


"Did you not hear a strange voice as you left the campus grounds?" UltraViolet asked. I mentally groaned but shook my head. My mom protectively blocks me from UltraViolet. "I don't know why you're asking those questions to my daughter but she has nothing to do with whatever game you're playing." Mom says.  
  
  


"I had to be sure she wasn't Dark Violet. There are many versions of this universe and I've been trying to find her while making sure I knew the version of her/me that existed in the universe. I'm sorry for intruding. Have a good evening!" UltraViolet says leaving.  
  
  


"That girl must be crazy. Different universes? That's not scientifically accurate." Mom says heading inside the house. I shake my head and head into the house myself. 'So much for getting UltraViolet to her knees.' I thought sighing.  
  
  


"Alyssa, come have dinner before going to your bedroom." My mom called out. I hated hearing my real name. Its why I've been in other universes trying to do my own thing. I reluctantly make my way to the table and find my parents sitting there waiting for me.  
  
  


"How was school?" Dad asked. I sat down and looked down at my food. "It was fine. Fell asleep in my last period when school ended." I said. "I still can't believe there was a superhero that saved us from that monster. Aren't you excited about this new hero?" My mom asked me. I clenched my fork in my hand and stabbed it into the food or to be precise, my green beans.  
  
  


"Yeah. Like a superhero is new in this society. Another person for people to fawn over because they don't have lives." I said. Both of my parents looked at me disapprovingly. "That's not nice! She saved your life and your school from that monster." Dad says. "I'm sure she'll come back to meet with the students." Mom says. I instantly put my fork down and left the table.  
  
  


I was not going to talk about UltraViolet of all people. People are idiots when someone comes in and saves them for something. I went into my room and locked it while my parents were left in shock by my sudden leave. At least they can't get on me for not eating my food.  
  
  


I lay on my bed and closed me eyes to think. I needed something that could render UltraViolet powerless when I face her again. But I couldn't think with the sound of the news on the TV in the living room.  
  
  


"I'm here with the superhero who calls herself UltraViolet. Can you tell us anything about yourself?" A reporter's voice asked. I made my hands into fists and started punching my bed. Then I scream into my pillow just hearing about her. I can never get away from her. I was going to hear about her 24/7 and it was going to drive me crazy. Unless I attacked her now when she least expects it.


	2. Chapter 2: Weak

Staring into my mirror, I smirked as my eyes changed to yellow. My look overall changes so I didn't look like the normal 'Alyssa' girl that is in every reality. I open a portal and I find myself behind UltraViolet as she is being interviewed in front of the school. But I also noticed Ally and Adam off to the side, probably hoping to talk to the hero.  
  


I step forward just to gain the reporter's attention. "And who might you be?" She asked. UltraViolet turns around and meets my eyes. "Why don't we have a round two? This time, I'll finally defeat you in this universe." I said.  
  


UltraViolet gets herself into a fighting stance. "Why are you back? Didn't you disappear earlier?" I gave a dark chuckle in response. "Perhaps you didn't realize that wasn't physically me earlier. Don't you just love holographic technology from N-Tek?" I teased. I watched as UltraViolet started to charge towards me but I saw she was still fatigued from earlier.  
  


I side step and she tumbles to the ground with a thump. "The great UltraViolet should've gotten her rest before trying to save another universe. Feeling weak and powerless yet?" I ask smirking. She struggles to her feet but charges again. I laugh as I froze her in place. People around us gasped as they watched me get closer to UltraViolet. Some were even brave enough to get in my way.  
  


"Leave her alone!" Ally says blocking me from UltraViolet. Adam followed his friend and joined in. "Don't hurt her." He says. I just laughed at the attempt being made. "You really think you can protect UltraViolet from me? If you knew the real reason she was here, you'd want her gone too." I said.  
  


"That's not true! She saved us from that thing she called Elementor. And even if you weren't physically present, we already know that you're the villain." Ally says. I let my hand caress her face and I stare into the wannabe reporter's eyes. "If you truly want to live, step away from UltraViolet and let me have my prize." I said.  
  


Before she could answer, I hear UltraViolet say one of her modes. "TR-mor!" and soon, she has her shield up protecting her, Ally, and Adam. I pound on the shield and growled. "I will not lose again! Its over UltraViolet!" I yelled.  
  


"Put your hands up!" A voice called out. I turn around to see police officers and their cars standing there. I scoff. "I said, put your hands up. If you do not comply, we will fire." The lead officer says. "I hope you don't mean me. I simply was taking care of personal business between UltraViolet and I. I certainly wouldn't want to destroy your shiny police cars." I said acting all innocent.  
  


"Step away from the superhero's dome and surrender yourself." The officer says. I stared at him and learned his name by finding his name tag. "Officer James, is it? Sorry to disappoint but I'm not one for listening so easily." I said.  
  


After I said my last word, they started firing. I glanced to UltraViolet and I could tell that she was running low on power. I held my hand up and blasted the cars and officers away. "Stop! Just leave everyone alone." UltraViolet says.  
  


I smirked and turned to her. The shield falls and she sways on her feet. "Are you going to surrender to me?" I asked. She shook her head. "Let's make a deal. We both leave this universe and continue our fight somewhere else. No one gets hurt. And you don't try hurting this universe." UltraViolet says.  
  


"Fine. But I want you to leave first. I promise I won't hurt anyone in this universe." I said. "Pinkie swear on it." UltraViolet says. "The color of the swear is irrelevant." We both say in unison. We laugh until I realize what she did. Growling, I let myself disappear into my own portal and find myself in the school. I switch back into my 'normal' form and snuck out while UltraViolet checked on the officers I could've easily killed.

Once UltraViolet left, I decided to actually be on my phone to see what was being said online. "What are you looking at?" Ally's voice said behind me.   
  


I practically jump and turned to face her and Adam. "I'm just seeing what is being said online. That was broadcasted so people are bound to be talking." I said. "Too bad the news station didn't get everything though. I've been recording since I woke you up earlier." Ally says.  
  


I stared at her in surprise. "Why? I get that you're trying to be some junior reporter but, going into stuff like that could get you killed. You're lucky you didn't get hurt." I said. 'Like I'd care what happens to her and her little boy pet.'  
  


"I tried to tell her the same thing but she really wanted to get that footage. She even said that the 'existence of other universes is incredibly vast lands of information'. Her words, not mine." Adam says.  
  


I thought about what they just said and realized they may be useful after all. "I'm sure you'll know more soon. Besides, that does sound interesting. Imagine what you could do if you could travel to those different universes. But that probably won't happen on UltraViolet's watch." I said.  
  


"I think I'm good on this stuff. If I can stay out of it, I'm fine with that. Also, why are we talking to you?" Adam asked. I chuckled. "Let's walk and talk. My parents are probably worried sick on where I've been." Ally says.  
  


"Shouldn't they know if you were on the news? I saw it and I'm pretty sure they can get enough from that." I said. "That's the thing. They'll be asking me why I didn't come straight home. Why I shouldn't get myself involved with stuff like the superhero versus a villain. Though it seemed cool enough that one of them could answer my millions of questions about these other universes." Ally says.  
  


"I'm sure you'll be fine. And how did you not hear their names back there? UltraViolet and Dark Violet. Practically opposites and yet you can only tell the difference when you see them together. Dark Violet has yellow eyes if you didn't notice." I said describing myself.  
  


"How could someone have yellow eyes? I'd understand if it was contacts for cosplay but people can't just have yellow eyes." Adam says. "It is possible, Adam. With powers like Dark Violet's, they must be the reason her eyes are yellow. If its not natural, then its magic." Ally says.  
  


I smiled at how fast Ally figured that part of me so fast. And if she could solve similar things like that, then she could figure out who I really was when given the right clues. 'No one can know who I truly am. They might tell UltraViolet and then I will have to escape to another universe.' I thought.  
  


"If you were approached by either UltraViolet or Dark Violet, who would you rather go to?" I asked. The two glanced at me like I was crazy. "Why would that be a question? You'd go to the superhero because you know that you're safe with them." Adam says.  
  


"I don't know to be honest. Sure, it'd be cool to hangout with a superhero and learn more about her. But then I get this feeling that I could also try understanding Dark Violet because no one would even think about hearing a villain's side. For all we know, she could be doing good but is put into positions to look bad in front of people." Ally says.  
  


I cocked my head in confusion. This girl really thinks that I could be good? I chose this life and practically created UltraViolet. Because you can't have a hero without a villain. And the fact that she would want to hear my side blows my mind.  
  


Ally stops at the entrance to a neighborhood and I assumed that she lived down there. "This is my stop. See you guys at school tomorrow." She says walking away.  
  


Adam and I waved to her but once she was out of sight, Adam instantly backed away from me. I look to him like something was wrong. "You know, its rude to just suddenly back away from a friend. Anyways, I think you should have this." I said reaching into my pocket.  
  


I imagined a pin and used my power to create one. I took it out and Adam was surprised. "You want me to have that? Are you sure?" He asked. "If you don't want it, I could always give it to Ally instead." I said.  
  


Watching him take the pin from my hand thrilled me. I watched his eyes flicker yellow then back to their chocolate brown. I suppressed a chuckle as I went in a different direction than Adam. "Thanks for the pin!" He says walking towards his house.  
  


I turned away from him and smirked. "Thank you for becoming a pawn." I said quietly to myself. I teleport home and landed on my bed exhausted once again. But I now have an idea that could help me against UltraViolet.  
  


I focus on the pin I gave Adam and soon I was in his mind. "Mind telling me something interesting?" I said in his mind. I sensed his sudden panic as he responded. "Who are you and how are you talking to me?" He asked.  
  


I let my laughter echo and smirked. "Did you already forget about me earlier? UltraViolet protected you from me." I continued. His scared voice said it so quietly but I heard him perfectly fine.  
  


"Are you Dark Violet?" He asked. "Ding ding. Looks like you have a brain after all. Not following your friend and relying on her." I said. "Why are you talking to me? I'm not useful at all. Just leave me alone!" He said.  
  


"Awe. Little boy thinks he's worthless? I'll be the judge of that. Why don't we get face to face, Hm?" I said. Adam's whines are soon replaced by fear when he sees me in my Dark Violet form. My yellow eyes stare into his brown eyes, studying him.  
  


"I told you I'm useless. Why don't you find someone else that isn't me?" He asked. "I would but, I can't unless I have a link to them. I would be careful though. One wrong move and you'll be wishing you hadn't crossed me. I control you now." I said.  
  


Even in his mind, he clutches his head in his hands and shook it. So afraid and weak. Powerless. But then he lowers his hands and stares back at me. "This is my mind. You can't control something that isn't yours." He says.  
  


"Really? How do you think I'm here talking to you? This is a way for me to interact with people without UltraViolet detecting me. Besides, I could make your body do whatever I wanted. I controlled UltraViolet in the past, who is going to stop me from controlling you? You're just weak." I said.  
  


"I said this is my mind! Leave me alone before I make you leave!" He yells. I was surprised but I felt the connection weakening until I woke up in my bed. I groaned but I knew that I could always try Ally instead. 'She'd be a perfect pawn. No one would suspect her if she plays her cards right.' I thought. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Figured Out

I woke up and dressed myself for school. I created another pin and tucked it away for Ally. Once I got to school, I saw the hundreds of students but couldn't find Ally or Adam. As I walked past people, the whispers continued. But what caught my attention was a conversation I passed.  
  


"We saw you with her. If you thought no one would notice, then you thought wrong. Everyone knows that you shouldn't even associate with her. She might do something to you if you continue to hang around her." A voice says.  
  


I inch closer to hear the other person. "You don't know if the rumors are true or not. And I'm going to prove if she is or isn't like that." Ally's voice says. I smiled realizing that she was standing up for me.  
  


By the time I got to class, Ally came in and sat next to me. "Hey, you okay?" Ally asked. I nodded. "Good. Because I was worried that you caught the same thing Adam did. He's been acting weird and I don't know why. Its like he was given something that messed with his brain. I've asked him if he knew how he ended up like that but he just kept saying Dark Violet." She says.  
  


"Maybe he has a nightmare. Just seeing Dark Violet on TV was scary. You two saw her in person so it makes sense." I said. Even this sounded strange to me. All I did was try talking to him but he kicked me out of his mind.  
  


"I guess. But I didn't get any nightmares about Dark Violet. I actually had a weird dream. Like something bad was going to happen to you soon. It doesn't make sense but its a feeling I have." Ally says.  
  


"Something bad is going to happen to me? I don't think that would happen. At least, not for a good while." I said. I thought about how the only bad thing that could happen and it just so happened to be UltraViolet defeating me in the end.  
  


"If you say so. Want to hang out after school? We could get to know each other and I can prove to Jacob that you're just like the rest of us." She says. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Who's Jacob?" I asked.  
  


"Star athlete at school. And acts like he's my dad whenever there's someone or something he doesn't trust. Like you." Ally says. "Huh, I guess its fine. But are we bringing Adam with us or not?" I asked. "Adam probably needs some time alone. Besides, he hates doing girly stuff. It also looked like he forgot to wash off glitter from his face. I understand he's a middle child but he can't keep letting his little sister cover him in glitter. Gold, fine powdered glitter." Ally says.  
  


I tried to imagine what she described but I couldn't see a thing. "Are you sure its glitter?" I asked. She nods. "Positive. His older brother also enjoys shoving Adam's face into things. Like throwing glitter at him." She says. I glanced around and thought about trying to give her the pin now or later. But I saw a certain boy walking up to us.  
  


"Hey Ally. Hey Alyssa. Things good?" Adam asked. "Yeah. Ally's been updating me on what's happening. You sure you don't know why you're acting weird?" I asked. "Acting weird? Dark Violet tried to make me a puppet last night. When I woke up, the pin you gave me was replaced by golden dust that resembled your pin. I'm sorry Alyssa." He says.  
  


Even though I was internally cringing just hearing my name, what he explained seemed much likelier then what Ally said. "Its fine. I actually was going to give one to Ally. Its my last one sadly. Besides my personal one." I said. Pulling it out, I held it out to Ally.  
  


"Wow. Its so pretty. Why are you giving me something so nice? There has to be a catch." Ally says. "No catch. Just trying to connect with my friends. You two are my only friends since yesterday." I said.  
  


Ally hesitates at first but then she eagerly takes it and I see the flash of yellow over her eyes. "I'll keep it on my backpack strap so I can always see it. Thanks." She says. I smiled. "No problem. Now, why don't we plan this afternoon out?" I suggest.  
  


Later, we were at lunch and I actually enjoyed being with Ally. While we were talking about walking to my place after school, Jacob showed up behind me. "Just who do you think you are sitting with my baby girl?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and felt him pick me up and toss me aside, a few feet from Ally and the table.  
  


"Can't I sit with my friend? You can't boss me around." I said narrowing my eyes. "Friend? She's not your friend and she never will be. If I approve of you then you can be friends. But I don't like you because everyone here knows you are nothing but trouble." Jacob says.  
  


I scoffed. Resisting the urge to laugh in his face and make him eat his own words hurt. But there always another way I could show my dominance. "If everyone knows I'm trouble, then why did she approach me? Maybe you're just not seeing me in the same frequency as Ally is. And she certainly has learned more about me than anyone here. Go ahead and hate me. I won't care because you will eat your own words one day." I said.  
  


"You little-" he began but Ally stepped between us. "Just stop. I appreciate that you look out for me but its my choice on who I want to be friends with. Alyssa isn't as bad as everyone thinks. She's just a loner who is misinterpreted as trouble." Ally says.  
  


_'And that is how you bait someone into siding with you.'_ I thought. Jacob huffs while stomping away. "I'm sorry about Jacob. He's really stubborn and really protective of me. But I don't think he'll try bothering you any time soon." Ally says.  
  


Soon, school is over and the two of us are walking. "So, what do you want to do when we get to your house? I really want to learn more about you. You're so mysterious, no one knows anything about you." She says. "My favorite color is purple. That enough for you?" I asked.  
  


Ally chuckles. "No, but its a start. Why do you like purple?" She asked. "I think it looks pretty. And a dark purple makes the lighter shades seem like nothing. But some people would call the shade, dark violet." I said. "Interesting." Ally comments.  
  


We reach my house and I open my window. "Don't you use the door like normal people?" Ally asked. "I like going straight to my room. And besides, it scares my parents when they see me appear behind them like a ninja." I said.  
  


Once we were inside, I locked my bedroom door and closed the blinds on my window. "Why are you doing that? Were you hoping I'd help you with some kind of magical ritual?" She asked. My eyes widened in shock. "No. Why would you think that?" I asked.  
  


"From yesterday to today, you've been dropping a lot of hints and I don't think you were watching the news if you were in the school again after Dark Violet attacked. I've never even seen you around when Dark Violet is around." Ally says.  
  
  


Taking a deep breath, I watched Ally. "And saying that you like dark purple and bringing up how purple is also known as violet gave it away. You're Dark Violet." She says. Blinking my eyes, I watched as her face went from the serious detective to and excited fan. "What's it like in the universes you've been to?" She asked.

"Uh… How are you not scared? You literally are acting like a child." I said. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. You saying at lunch to Jacob was so cool. And then when I stood in front of UltraViolet and you came over to me, your yellow eyes were fascinating." Ally says.  
  


"So you are completely fine that you know who I am and will keep it a secret?" I asked. Ally nods. "I'm also guessing that the pin you gave me was something special. Getting ahold of something like that isn't easy to come by. And your powers would have a chance at making them so you could stay connected with people."  
  


"Now you're scaring me. How are you figuring this out so fast? I knew you'd figure out soon but you're on another level of thinking." I said. "It helps to stay open-minded. As for figuring it out, everything kind of fell into place." Ally says.  
  


"I guess there's no hiding the truth anymore. Especially when you can figure everything out in so little time. I was planning on approaching you in your dreams but, will you help me?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Dust Control

"Will you help me?" I asked. Ally stares at me like I had spoken another language. "I- I don't know. This is all sudden and well, I want to but I also don't. There's so much I could do if I joined you but then there's some things that I might lose in the process." Ally says.  
  
  


I sighed and looked away from her. I was asking for her to join me because I was starting to get desperate. UltraViolet will continue to be around and I won't have my perfect universe like I want. I didn't want to force Ally like I would've but its because I need her for how she thinks and the fact that I enjoy her company.  
  
  
  


"I understand that what I'm asking is a lot but, you won't lose anything. I could take you to another universe and we could spend months there but we return here and only a day would've gone by. Time is different between universes and realities." I said.  
  
  


"Could I give you my answer later? Honestly, I need time to think this over before accepting or denying you. You won't hurt me if I say no, would you?" Ally asked. I shook my head. "In the past, I would've but since I tried to take on UltraViolet in another universe, my powers aren't as strong as I need them to be. She drained me and I had to leave before her new mode could take me out." I said.  
  
  


"New mode? Like what you were mumbling about in your sleep yesterday before I woke you up and Elementor's appearance?" She asked. "Was I talking in my sleep?" I asked. She nodded. "Guess that must've given you more reasons to believe I was Dark Violet, huh?" I asked.  
  
  


"Don't sweat it. You're lucky only I heard the bits and pieces you said. Adam wasn't in the classroom until after I woke you up." Ally says. "I still can't believe how well you're taking this. All of this." I said.  
  
  


"My parents made sure I was ready for surprising things like this. I'm freaking out on the inside but I'm fine on the outside. I don't know if that makes sense." Ally says. I glanced around my room for something to let myself idly play with but I saw nothing.  
  
  


"What are you looking for?" She asked. "Something like a fidget spinner or cube. Because I don't have any of those." I said. "Anyways, why don't we do our homework? I'm sure that will keep your mind off of everything." Ally suggests.  
  
  


I shook my head. "I finished my homework at school. So there's no need." Ally frowns and tries to think of something. "What about going to another universe? That could be fun." Ally says. "I don't have enough power if UltraViolet came and attacked us. Besides, I'm still recovering from the last time." I said.  
  
  


"Don't you have anything fun you could do? I never thought that there was someone who didn't know how to have fun." Ally says. "I know how to have fun! My fun is watching people suffering and having UltraViolet helpless and weak." I argued.  
  
  


"Clearly you aren't if you're sitting around not doing what you love. And how are you going to convince me to join you if you can't show me a universe you can mess with?" Ally asked. I blinked my eyes realizing what she was trying to pull.  
  
  


"Did you really think that would work?" I asked. Ally shrugged but smiled at me. "It almost did. I just really want to see another universe. Why can't we explore one and then you leave a little terror gift for UltraViolet to find?" She says.  
  
  


I sighed. "I really would like to take you to another universe but I'm just scared that UltraViolet will show up and weaken me again. And there's a certain power that both of us have but don't use because its dangerous. I can feel every time she does it but she can't when I do it. UltraViolet has gotten stronger than I imagined and I fear with the right combo of her modes and attacks, she could defeat me." I said.  
  
  


Ally places her hand on my shoulder and I gave a small smile. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You might know that but she doesn't. And it could be years for her before she realizes what she's truly capable of. But you'll be ready too. Just as it should be." Ally says.  
  
  


"It surprises me that you're so supportive of a villain. And that you believe that I could beat UltraViolet. You really are different from others in the universes I've been to. And that's a lot." I said. "Maybe you never looked in the right place for someone who has attributes like me." She says.  
  
  


"I guess we've spent most of our time talking about me. But at least you understand me, somehow." I said. "You're right. My parents will be worried if I'm not home soon. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Ally says grabbing her bag and heading for the window.  
  
  


I stopped her as she opened the window. "I said I couldn't take us to other universes. I never said I couldn't take us to places within this universe. How about a quick trip home via portal?" I asked. Ally's face brightened as I held her hand and summoned a portal to her house.  
  
  
  


"Thanks. I'll see you at school tomorrow for real. Bye!" She says heading up the driveway and into the house. I waved and then went back home. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking. Until I fell asleep.  
  
  


I woke up the following morning to my mom shaking me. "You're going to be late for school! Get up!" She says. I groaned but waved her off as I got ready. And when I was, I used my portal to arrive at school and I spotted Ally waiting by a corner bench.  
  
  


"Hey. Do you think you could fix Adam because he's really starting to bug people about whatever made him like this." Ally says. "I'm curious as to why he hasn't been sent to the hospital or someplace that could cure him. I didn't do much when I tried talking to him through the pin link. He outright kicked me out." I said.  
  
  


"And apparently he started some kind of club and the first meeting is after school today." She says. "Club about what?" I asked. Before Ally could answer, the bell rang. Walking to class, Ally shrugged. "He never told me." She says. "Then I guess we'll just have to check it out ourselves." I said.  
  
  


Throughout the day, I kept getting strange looks from people and it just so happened they had a paper in their hands. _'Great. Adam's gone crazy and started a club that makes people hate me while I'm at school. I'd rather it be them hating on me as Dark Violet instead.'_ I thought.  
  
  


By lunch, I've been pushed and shoved and so close to using my powers. But my mind reversed back to Adam. I had to figure out why he's acting strange and knock him upside the head just to get some sense back into him. At the rate this was going, I wouldn't be allowed to go to school because some people think that some rumors about me were true.  
  
  


I sat down in an isolated corner away from the other students and scrunched my face to think hard. "Why didn't you come to the normal table?" Ally's voice asked breaking my concentrated thinking. "It was this or hurting nearly every student because of Adam and these annoying rumors." I said.  
  
  
  


"Wow. And I thought I was having a rough morning. People kept talking to me about leaving you alone. They said that you weren't worth anyone's time and that you would soon leave the school and everything would go back to 'normal.' Seriously, I want to slap these people and show them that they should be careful when they're talking about you. It frustrates me that I can't do anything like you can." Ally says.  
  
  
  


"Thanks for giving another reason why I need to leave this universe behind. It'd be lucky if I wasn't annoyed enough to destroy it but I don't think you'd like that." I said. "You can destroy universes? That sounds so cool but also bad for the people in the universe." She says.  
  
  


I sighed while staring out at the crowd of students. Then someone turns on the microphone on the cafeteria stage on and everyone got silent. Ally and I glanced over and saw Adam standing next to a teacher. "I'd like to direct your attention to joining a school club before the first quarter of the school year ends. And this is the leader of one of the newest clubs. Adam Brooks." The teacher says.  
  
  


_'What are you up to now?'_ I thought. "Hi. My name is Adam and I made a club dedicated to the recent events that we've seen the last two days. A superhero named UltraViolet and a villain named Dark Violet." He starts.  
  
  


"Of course he starts a club against you." Ally mutters to me. "And two days ago, Dark Violet tried to recruit me but I said no. In return for my action against her, she made a dust that warps your thoughts. And this club is to help people prevent Dark Violet from controlling all of us." Adam says.  
  
  
  


"What does he mean by you created a dust? You made two pins and Adam lost his." Ally says. "Unless the dust he's talking about is if you destroy the pins. And he said that his brother threw the dust at his face. So by logic, he's been acting weird because the dust is a small grain of my powers. Meaning I could technically take control of him." I summarized. "So should I be worried about him going after my pin or should I be glad that you found another way to use your powers?" Ally asked. I looked to her and smirked. "A little bit of both." I said.


	5. Chapter 5: Club Meeting

After Adam had finished speaking, quite a bit of people were already crowding him to join his stupid club. They must really hate Dark Violet then. I'm fine with that.  
  
  


"Should we go to that meeting after school?" Ally asked. I shook my head. "Its not worth our time. I won't force you to not go but I am certainly not coming to something that was made to praise UltraViolet." I said.  
  
  


"Fine. I'll let you know what it was like. If you want, I could hand out more of those pins so you could control some of those people." Ally suggested. "I would but I'd rather save my power. With my attempts to try weakening UltraViolet in the past, I've only hurt myself." I said.  
  


Ally POV   
  
  


I was heading to the auditorium for Adam's club meeting right as the bell rang. By the time I got there, I saw there were at least fifty students present, with Adam and two others on the stage. I stood in the back to watch and take notes on the club when I heard Adam's voice.  
  
  


"Thank you all for coming. To start off the first meeting of this club, I'd like to show someone who i believe is under Dark Violet's control. She became my friend and gave me a pin that I figured out made this weird dust. Thrown into my face, I realized that she needed to be saved." He said.  
  
  


I heard the sound of muffled struggle noises until I saw Alyssa being dragged onto the stage by two buff guys. Her hands were binded and it looked like she was being sacrificed. The students who were joining started to boo the appearance of Alyssa and I shrugged knowing I couldn't blame them. But Adam was taking this too far if he's going to use her as an example.  
  
  


"Why did you bring the loner loser to this? She could be the least of our worries if she was left to rot." A student said. I silently growled at that comment and clenched my fists as I continued to watch.  
  
  


"Easy. She is either being controlled by Dark Violet or she is working with Dark Violet. Dark Violet can get in your head by some 'link' and whatever that link is, I think its the golden pins Alyssa gave to me and my childhood friend Ally." Adam says.  
  
  


I glanced towards her and I could tell she was having none of this. Rolling her eyes to every word Adam says and the obvious hate the students gave her.  
  
  


"What if she is Dark Violet?" A student suggested. My eyes widened as the students began to talk about the possibilities. "If she was Dark Violet then she would have already used her powers to escape. Besides, Dark Violet could be a student at our school judging by her appearance." Adam says.  
  
  


I felt like I should do something so I decided to add a suggestion. "Why do you let her speak for herself?" I shouted. Everyone nodded at my suggestion and Adam complied. "Okay. Ask her questions to prove she is clean or corrupt." He says.  
  
  


One of the guys took the gag off of her and she took a deep breath. "I can't believe of all things, you kidnap me from the bathroom and bring me to this stupid club I have no care for! I have other things to do like homework and getting home so my parents don't worry about me." Alyssa says.  
  
  


"Prove you aren't with Dark Violet and we'll let you go." Adam says. I tightened my fists and kept myself from running in to free her and we escape. Its hard to see her up there but I knew that she would convince them to not think of her as her true self.  
  
  


"What makes you think I care about villains? Be realistic and think about your own future. Those people that name themselves 'hero' or 'villain' are stuck up in their dreams and can't wake up to reality. They're nothing more than human beings trying to fulfill their greed." She says. I gasped at what she said about herself. Insulting herself just to fly under the radar. Smart move.  
  
  


"If villains don't matter, then what does that make me?" A girl asked. I could hear her thought instantly. _'That's Riley. She shouldn't be here but she must think I'm UltraViolet.'_ She thought to me. "Who are you?" Adam asked clearly afraid.  
  
  


"R.C. just checking on some possible universes that UltraViolet hasn't been to yet." Riley said. _'Can't you tell her to leave?'_ I asked. _'If I wanted to blow my cover, sure thing. I hate to say this but UltraViolet really needs to show up to shoo Riley away.'_ She replied.  
  
  


I looked around and then I figured if I got her out of there, then she could do her thing and send her puppet back to work. I ran up to the stage without thinking and started to untie Alyssa.  
  
  


"What are you doing Ally!? She hasn't proved that she isn't Dark Violet yet." Adam exclaimed. Riley on the other hand pulled me away and held me up. "Dark Violet's true form? I've only seen her as a wispy figure. I heard she once controlled UltraViolet as well. If this girl is so desperate to save a version of UltraViolet, then I could crush both of their dreams." Riley says.  
  
  


I struggled but Riley kept a strong grip on me. Despite the students hearing what Riley said, everyone started to evacuate to safety. Adam was frozen in place and I knew that he was debating on whether he should save himself, save me, or save Alyssa.   
  
  


Before he could decide, I was freed by falling from Riley's grip. I looked up and saw UltraViolet had arrived. I went straight to Alyssa and freed her from the bonds and we left while Riley and UltraViolet fought. I even had to drag Adam so he didn't get hurt.  
  
  


Once the three of us were outside, Alyssa's eyes locked with mine. Adam on the other hand was tearing up. "I'm sorry I put us in danger. I really thought you had some connection to Dark Violet. But I guess I was just afraid to lose a friend." He says.  
  


_'I don't think he means it.'_ Alyssa thought to me. _'He cries whenever he tells the truth after something bad happens. I've seen this a million times when we were kids.'_ I thought back. Alyssa sighs but nods.  
  


"It's fine Adam. Everyone assumes I'm bad just because of how they see me on the outside. But, what actually made you think I was Dark Violet?" Alyssa asked.  
  
  


"That day you mentioned her eyes or other features that no one would notice normally. You weren't even around like Ally and I when she appeared in front of us. When she appeared in my dreams." Adam says.  
  
  


"Alyssa said she was watching on the news. Her parents are very protective of her and she had already gotten home when Dark Violet first appeared." I pointed out. "I guess I forgot about those details. Everything has been weird the last few days. Maybe I should stay home until I feel better." Adam said.  
  
  


After he left, Alyssa gave a chuckle. "You've surprised me once again. Have you given your choice a thought?" She asked. I nodded. "I'll join you." I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Grounded Power

I was slouched on the living room couch after getting home. Ally being there was my luck even if I had to wait for UltraViolet to come rescue me. Coming into the house, I saw my parents waiting for me and they weren't happy to see me. Instead of persuading myself out of a punishment, I let them ground me for the week.  
  
  


It didn't really matter for me since I could simply use a portal and leave whenever I wanted. It only mattered when my parents had installed a security camera system that was in the house and outside. Meaning I couldn't do much without revealing myself. Especially since they were pro-UltraViolet.  
  
  


I don't like eating dinner and hearing my parents talking about all the things that happened that UltraViolet was part of. But, its not like I haven't tried changing the subject. They just revert back to her because she's so 'great' and a role model for kids. Tonight's was brutal to sit through, being grounded and watched with a camera.  
  
  


"Did you hear about UltraViolet appearing to save students from a different villain today? Ever since that monster appeared, she's been keeping everyone safe." Dad says. "I heard that she'll be making an appearance at Alyssa's school. To talk to the students and make sure they're all safe. I'm trying to apply to be a chaperone just so I could meet her." Mom says.  
  
  


I frowned and gave them a mentally disgusted face. "I don't know. I get the feeling that if UltraViolet is around, then villains will appear to challenge her. Especially that one when she first appeared." I said.  
  
  


"That's why there will be only students. If any villain tried to ruin this experience of people meeting a real superhero, then the police will be there to evacuate everyone." Mom says. I scoffed and knew that auditorium meeting will be where I can weaken UltraViolet again. I was close but clearly I had to stop. Nothing will be held back.  
  
  


"Besides that, your mother and I will be picking you up from school from now on. You always come home late and it makes us worry." Dad says. I pounded my fist onto the table when he said that, making the plates and utensils clink together.  
  
  


"Are you seriously taking away my freedom to go anywhere just because I enjoy being outside!?" I practically yelled. I was so tempted to let my eyes go yellow but the stern look on their faces made me realize that they weren't going to risk my safety.  
  
  


"We're saying that we care about you and are scared something might happen to you. If villains continue to appear, we might consider moving to a safer location." Mom says. I wanted to laugh. They think it'll be safe somewhere else? With me around, I'm dragging that trouble to myself.  
  
  


"If you have an issue with this, prove to us that you can be trusted to stay out of harm's way." Dad says. Mentally smirking, I nod. "Fine. I'll be in my room doing my homework." I lied. Leaving the table and my parents, I went straight to my room and tried to look for the camera.  
  
  


"Come on! How did they hide something in my room without it bulking out?" I mumbled looking in each corner and along the wall. Sighing in defeat, I resolved to hide in my closet so I could portal out and make something to find it. But I felt the relapse and found myself back at the table at the beginning of dinner. My parents talking about UltraViolet and I groaned.  
  
  


_'Why now of all times? Couldn't she just let whatever is happening happen? Its always UltraViolet.'_ I thought.  
  
  


Quickly eating my food again, I head back to my room and go into my closet so I could portal out to Ally, if she was available. I sat on the closet floor and texted Ally and frowned when I read her response.  
  
  


"Sorry, but my parents are taking me to visit family up north. I could talk quickly before the plane takes off." She sent. "Look, I don't have many options. I was told about a school meeting where we'll be seeing UltraViolet in the auditorium one day. I don't know when but, it could be my chance. I just don't know how to go about it." I texted.  
  
  


"Then why don't you do your thing and power up? If you can take powers and convert it into your own, then find a universe and power up before that meeting." Ally replied. Smirking, I typed so fast that I was ready to go. "Thanks for the idea. I'll be hoping UltraViolet doesn't find me while I'm out. Hope to see you soon." I sent.  
  
  


Putting my phone onto silent, I made a portal appear underneath me and I let myself fall. Getting a look at the universe I traveled to, I could sense the possibilities of magic farming. I was near a small village and there was a girl in a nun outfit hanging clothes while the kids around them were playing or doing a chore.  
  
  


Smirking, I landed with a thud so they'd notice me. Getting them to take me in to 'heal' me was the first step. They'll be so worried about my health that they won't realize I was taking their magic and turning it into my power.  
  
  


"Are you okay!?" The girl asked rushing to my side. I didn't move or open my eyes. Feeling myself get picked up, I was carried for about 15 minutes before I was set down on a mat. Ignoring what was being said, I felt the magic and started the process. Going for the girl and the adult that were present went unnoticed until one of the kids pointed it out, making me open my eyes.  
  
  


"She's glowing with magic! What does that mean?" The kid asked. I glance towards them and knew that I had to hurry up before UltraViolet was alerted of my presence in another universe. The two adults start to slowly back away from me as I sat up. "Who are you and why are you glowing?" The male adult asked.  
  
  


"Maybe you just aren't aware that there are people from other worlds than your own. I simply was getting a power up before an event where I'll see a hero fall. You might wake up after I'm done draining you of your magic. Or it'll be a few hours until you wake up again. Its your choice on being easy or difficult." I said watching them.  
  
  


When two books flew to the adults' sides, I knew they were choosing to be annoyingly difficult. Each attack they conjured, I blocked it like it was nothing. When the girl was holding my attention, the male adult managed to nick my arm with his attack. Growling, I retaliated and froze them in place.  
  
  


Walking up to them, I gave a dark chuckle. "Nice try but, I'm not that easy to beat. I'll be quick so you don't have time to capture me." I said.  
  
  


It took a few minutes but I felt ecstatic. This was exactly what I needed to feel better about today. Leaving that universe, I returned home in my closet. I was that much closer to finally defeating UltraViolet and getting what I wanted.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cost Of Power

A week later, I'm getting up for school and have been waiting for Ally to get back. I haven't tried using my powers only because I didn't want to draw attention to myself. The last thing I needed was UltraViolet coming early and capturing me before the school event.  
  
  


I get to school and find Ally with Jacob. I lock eyes with her and wave. Watching her say something to Jacob, she came over to me with a smile.  
  
  


"Sorry I was gone for some long. Turns out my parents had other plans besides seeing family and I was left to babysit my siblings and cousins." Ally says. "Thanks for the idea by the way. It really did help me in the long run. But, I still need to stock up on more power if I plan on defeating UltraViolet in the future. For now, I want to make her weak in front of people." I said.  
  
  


"That meet up with her in the auditorium is today, right? Jacob was telling me about it and so was Adam." She said. "Speaking of Adam, how come he hasn't been around us?" I asked. Ally looks away from me and spoke.  
  
  


"He doesn't trust you. He stays away from you and still does his club." She says while I scoff. "Of course he does. But that won't matter for long. And if this doesn't work today, a special memory reminded me of an idea another person used a long time ago. For now, let's enjoy the show." I said with a smirk.  
  
  


What seemed until fourth period, everyone was called to the auditorium for the UltraViolet meet up. Ally and I stood in the very back at the top of the stairs. It was close to some bathrooms which will give me plenty of cover when I change to attack her at the right moment. Looking around the auditorium, every seat was filled up and some students had to stand to the sides and the stairs just so they had a good view of the stage.  
  
  


Soon enough, the principal walked across the stage to the microphone that stood alone in the middle of the stage. "It is my pleasure to give a warm welcome to a hero who appeared in our time of need and has saved people's lives. Please welcome, UltraViolet!" He says as a portal appeared on stage.  
  
  


UltraViolet walks through and the cheering gets so loud, I could hardly think. 'This is supposed to last for at least an hour at most. So come half time, I'll strike.' I thought. Glancing back towards the stage, everyone quiets down as UltraViolet stepped to the microphone.  
  
  


"Thank you for inviting us, sir." She began. Looking towards everyone else, I felt her gaze scanning for something. Until I realized she found me in the back. "I've been wanting to talk to the people of every universe so they had the basic knowledge about what exists outside your own boundaries. I was like you until I met my ultralink, Violet. She's basically the brains of us if I forget something or am brain dead from school in my universe."  
  
  


"But I wanted to tell you all about another reason I visit the different realities of my own universe and more: its to prepare for anything any villain or bad person may do. And Dark Violet is the main boss of this mission. She plans on using me and all of the universes that exist to create her own universe. One where she's in control of everything. But to do that, she needs power. I've kept her from gaining power but I can only do it for some long until I have to rest up like a normal person." She says.  
  
  


I decided to tune her out and when I checked my phone, I saw it was time. Glancing towards Ally, she nods as I went into the bathroom. The excuse Ally was to give should someone suspect me as I went into the bathroom, was that I was on my cycle. Its pretty believable when girls also get cramps and other pains.  
  
  


I get inside and lock the door. Checking for cameras and finding none, I smirked in the mirror. Yellow eyes stare back at me and soon I was in my true form. Chuckling softly, I opened a portal and had it hidden from view but watching UltraViolet talk disgusted me. Clicking my tongue, I let the sound travel to her.  
  
  


I watch her look around for a second before opening a second portal where I sent a blast behind her. Once hit, she was slowly getting up and I came out just to keep her down. "Wha-" she managed while catching her breath. "Did you not think I knew about your meet and greet? I figured I'd give your fanbase something to watch to demoralize their hope in you defeating me." I said.  
  
  


Looking towards the audience, everyone was heading to the exits to leave but couldn't open them. "Did I forget to mention I blockaded all of you in here? My bad." I said with a dark chuckle. "Why…? Why do you want to hurt everyone and everything just so you can be happy? They don't deserve this kind of action. Why can't you enjoy a normal life like everyone else? Why did you let me become UltraViolet in the first place?" She asked.  
  
  


For a second, I would've stopped and left. But my hatred towards her fueled me. "Because I wanted more. I knew I was more than part of this bland world that teased me with everything that was possible and 'impossible'. This universe and other versions of it in other realities is the center of everything. Everything revolves around the things we think of and create to an extent. I started like a simple fangirl that soon lead to what I am today. You think I'm corruption? I'm more than just that. I just use you as a conduit for what's to come."  
  
  


"I want you weak and at my feet, yes. But, you're just like me because you are me. Even if you defeat me and make everything return to its 'normal' state, someone else will start the cycle again." I said.  
  
  


"I have an idea of how to stop you but I can't do it until later. I'll fix everything and make it so you never start something like this again." UltraViolet says. Raising an eyebrow, I try to process what she said. 'The only way she could defeat me is by killing me or stripping me off my powers. And both are not going to happen anytime soon.' I thought.  
  
  


"Elemental!" UltraViolet yells. I hiss at the light and watched as she formed purple balls in her hands. 'That new power! Its what she used before that took nearly all of my power. But I have to weaken her enough to get some information from her.'  
  
  


"I see you're using your new mode from our last real encounter. Tell me, how did it feel to gain that power from those ninja, Hm? I'm sure everyone in Ninjago rejoiced after I left. You created a new elemental power for that universe after all. But what use does something new power make against something that has more power, strength, and experience?" I asked. "Clearly you don't realize what I plan on using my Auram for." She says. "Then show me what you're made of!" I said charging in.  
  
  


UltraViolet steps back into a portal and appears near an exit. Using her balled up Auram, she opened the exit for people to escape. Growling, I start blasting at the new exit as everyone left. 'If you keep this up, you'll tear the whole building down. You need to take UltraViolet somewhere with more room. Like a forest.' Ally's thought said to me.  
  
  


Instead of responding, I ignored it and continued. I knew that I had to pin UltraViolet and make her suffer. I'll make her understand my power and why she should never underestimate me. Hearing cracks as they formed throughout the auditorium's structure gave me my opening as UltraViolet chose to shield the people from falling debris instead of fighting me.  
  
  


Sending a lash made of my power, I let it sneak its way over to UltraViolet and then curl around her body just to tighten. I even covered her ultralink in her belt so nothing could be done with portals interfering. But someone appeared so fast that I hardly had time to register until I realized it was Ally.  
  
  


"Take this somewhere else before people get hurt!" She says. "She won't listen to you. Dark Violet doesn't care about anyone but her 'perfect universe.' Meaning she wouldn't even care if you were gravely injured or even dead if it meant she won. Get out of here before you get hurt." UltraViolet said in struggled breathes.  
  
  


I couldn't help but feel Ally's emotions through the link we have telepathically. And it made me want to blindly rage at the reasoning and at how UltraViolet said I wouldn't care about Ally's safety. Growling, I created a portal that sucked everyone but UltraViolet and I. Imagining the school's football field, I made it so they landed there and out of the way. Ally was also sent there so she doesn't hold me back.  
  
  


"Are you happy now, UltraViolet? Better be as I take you down for good!" I growled. But I watched as UltraViolet faded and I heard her voice. "Not this time. Besides, I'm glad Violet made the precaution of holographically making it seem like we were there. The damage you dealt to me still hurts though. I'm just glad that everyone is safe now. Bye for now." She says waving. After she disappeared, I smash my fist into the wall and let the auditorium crumble to the ground. I didn't care if I destroyed the school. I only cared about what UltraViolet meant when she had an idea on how to stop me.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Ally

I growled as I left the now destroyed auditorium and went to my special place. I just wanted to be left alone. No Ally, no UltraViolet. Just me in my base of operations. But the way UltraViolet outright said she knew how to defeat me.  
  


I collapse into a recliner I had and let my yellow eyes space out as I imagined the fight again. I thought I had her. But how did Violet know to be cautious? Why did Ally get in my way when she knew I had my chance? So many questions ran through my head making me groan. I will get more power and UltraViolet won't escape so easily.   
  


Hearing a sound, I glance around until I realized it was my phone. Pulling it out, I saw it was Ally and I forgot I made it possible for my phone to receive calls when I'm in another universe. I answer with a sigh.  
  


"Yes?" I asked. "Where are you!? The police and other law enforcement people have been trying to find your civilian form in the auditorium rubble. If you don't get back soon, they'll start wondering about your identity." Ally whispers into her phone.  
  


"It's fine. Besides, I'll just pop back home and you can tell them I jumped out the bathroom window and ran home. I just need to be alone right now." I said. "I'm sorry for getting in your way but I won't let you hurt anyone that isn't UltraViolet. I was lucky to have gotten to you before you caused injuries." She says.  
  


"I don't need you to point out every mistake I made today. If it had been the real UltraViolet, I would've won. But she sent a stupid hologram because her ultralink was taking precautions. I gave it my all and in the end, UltraViolet won and I lost. I can't keep losing to her. There has to be a way for her finally lose…" I said trailing off.  
  


"What if I fought right by your side? She can't focus on two people at once." Ally suggests. "I don't know. You don't have powers and you'd need to keep your identity from being revealed in the process. But, I don't know if I want you to do something like that for me." I said.  
  


"I'm a fast learner. Power me up and then train me. We could do it through that mind link thing just to have privacy." Ally says. I frowned but sighed. "Very well. Let me power up so I'm not losing too much when I give you some. I'll see you in your dreams." I said. "See you in a bit!" Ally says on her side.   
  


Once the call dropped, my hope of beating UltraViolet returned. "Even if I didn't plan on this, Ally is sinking deeper willingly. She might be the reason why I finally weaken UltraViolet and win. Let's just see how she acts once I give her the power." I said to myself chuckling. Everything was already starting to look up for me. All because of Ally.  
  


Ally POV  
  


I hung up on Alyssa and sighed in relief. I didn't want to get in her way but I didn't want her to hurt other people that weren't her target. But now, now I'm excited about getting cool powers like her! Maybe then she'll take me to another universe.  
  


Walking over the bleachers, I looked around at everyone who saw Alyssa as Dark Violet fighting UltraViolet. Then there was the sound of the auditorium crumbling and Alyssa's screams after losing to UltraViolet. Police were around and soon, I found the teacher Alyssa and I had been with when heading to the auditorium in the first place with the class. Then I realized that there was a big problem.  
  


"Ally, where is Alyssa? I thought she was with you?" The teacher asked. "She had to go to the bathroom. She left before the attack so I'm sure she ran home where its safe." I lied. The teacher frowns but nods. "I will let her off easy today, but she will have detention for leaving school grounds without parental consent. ISS if it happens again. Do be sure to tell her that." She says before heading in another direction for other students.  
  


"Yeah, sure thing. Not like it matters." I muttered. I trudge over to the sidelines away from the teachers and more so to be alone. Especially when there are people curious as to how Dark Violet learned of the event.  
  


Taking the liberty of searching, I checked online for conversations that were about today and sure enough, I found a whole chatboard talking about it. Reading through was tedious but, there was a lot of talk of Adam's club actually making sense. And that Dark Violet could be a student at their school.  
  


'Like people would figure it out like I did. And even Adam was oblivious to the signs Alyssa gave.' I thought before a hand landed on my shoulder. "You shouldn't be alone. You could've died getting between a hero and villain fight." Jacob says.  
  


"I don't need to be with people all the time. Besides, we're all safe because Dark Violet sent us away." I said. "You really think a villain would do that!? She destroyed the auditorium and we were almost killed in the process. What part of this is not going through your head!? I feel like you actually enjoy seeing that monster ever since you became friends with the freak loner." He spat.  
  


I clenched my fists at his comment about Alyssa. Insulting her when she has a perfectly good reason for doing what she does. Even if it means putting others in danger just to get what she wants. "Not going to defend her? She's not here and she certainly isn't at home because her dad is my coaches' assistant. Where is the freak at?" He asked.  
  


"Up here, idiot." A voice says. Jacob and I glance up and find Alyssa in the bleachers above us. Coming down, she stood next to me and was glaring at him. "By the way, next time you want to insult someone, do it when they're actually present. If I hadn't heard insults like yours before, I wouldn't have been surprised. It takes a lot of work to use words against those you hate or despise." She says.  
  


Jacob started to back away from us just as people started crowding around us. Blocking any chance of escape, Jacob was in the middle with Alyssa and I staring at him. "Let me go!" He screamed. "Did you do this?" I asked in a whisper. Alyssa shook her head. "Besides what I told you earlier, I have another plan and I need you and Elementor to do it." She whispered back.  
  


Focusing on the crowd, the sound started to raise in volume as everyone started to chant 'Fight!' Teachers were trying to break up the crowd but the students were stubborn and clearly wanted to see something like a normal school fight.  
  


Alyssa sighs but took my wrist and started pushing through the crowd by force. In doing so, the students pushed back and forced us back to the middle. "We'll never get out of here with them fighting back." I whispered. Alyssa gave a dark chuckle and a smirk. "Don't worry about that. Just keep trying to get us out while I focus on my part." She says.  
  


Thats when I realized she was going to use her powers to make something happen. I took hold of her wrist and started pushing against the students until I heard Alyssa's voice but as Dark Violet. Though I couldn't understand what she was saying, I found it much easier to get out as everyone started to leave in fear.  
  


Once under the bleachers and away from anyone's view, Alyssa cut the line and her hologram disappeared. As the panic died down, I felt Alyssa squeeze my hand. "Let's leave before people start getting suspicious." She says. I nodded and followed her to and even more secluded area of the school and we stopped.  
  


"I've never done this before but you'll feel a shock of pain during the transfer. Before I do it, are you sure you want to do this?" Alyssa asked. I grinned ear to ear as I nodded. Alyssa took both of my hands into her own I closed her eyes. I studied her body language as she started powering up.  
  


Pretty soon, the pain started and it jolted me well awake. I gritted my teeth until I saw her letting go and opening her eyes. The pain slowly went away as I inspected myself. "Well? How do you feel?" Alyssa asked.  
  


I was about to answer when I heard Adam's voice from a distance. "There's something over here! Come on!" He says. "Answer later. Let's go." Alyssa says grabbing my wrist and pulling me through a portal. Where we ended up, I was clueless.  
  


"Where are we?" I breathed. "I wasn't thinking but this is Ninjago. Follow me and I can start showing you the basics." She says. I nodded and looked around in awe. I was in another universe and I didn't even have to ask.  
  


A few hours later I'm panting from the walk. "Can we stop for a break?" I asked. Alyssa sighs but lets me rest. We were in a forest and the trees blocked the sunlight while being good support for rest. I sat down and leaned against a tree.  
  


"To help you start learning, you need to get it to come out. It took me a bit when I was first still manifesting my power but it came naturally later when I needed it. The only problem about training with this power here is that it'll set off alarms the ninja have in place." Alyssa said.  
  


I frowned. "Then why train here? They'll distract me if they're attacking." I said. Alyssa smirked while starting to pace. "You need an incentive to get you to use your new powers. Besides, I want to stock up on power before we continue to prepare for my next plan. Practice using your power until the ninja show up. Then I need you to distract them while I take some of their power. We'll leave after that." Alyssa says.  
  


"Because UltraViolet will show up?" I asked. Alyssa nods. "We can't let her know about you yet. If she learns about you, she'll start planning how to keep us guessing her next move. Besides, we aren't in shape to face her." She says. "But you almost defeated her last time. It was just a let down that it was a fake." I mentioned.  
  


"Its always 'almost' with her. She escapes me at the last second every time we've fought. You've seen two of them and how UltraViolet always disappears when I almost won. I'm tired of losing to her and with you, I can hope to defeat UltraViolet." Alyssa says looking towards me. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Now, begin!"


End file.
